Trick, Fake or Truth
by Someone with a Name
Summary: Humans have the capacity of deceit. Who would ever thought that a person like her is capable of deceiving others? No one seems to realize this until a person finds out her fake image. How would she deal with it? Will she ever tell the truth to everyone?


_Zuki: Hmm, I have nothing to say really, but, this will feature an OOC Sakuno. So, I'll just be warning you. Just R&R, as simple as that, it's up to you anyways. I'll be having some problems to make scenes in between and I don't know how this'll end. I will try my best._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. This is slightly-AU.**

**

* * *

**

**Trick, Fake or Truth**:

_A Sakuno-centric Fanfic_

**Prologue:**

**

* * *

**

_**Trick**_.

* * *

Sheer sounds of laughter erupted across the hallways from the students upon hearing a sudden scream of dread. It came from a teacher, who became a poor victim of what it seems to be another one of those everyday pranks. In absolute rage, the teacher ran to the place where the P.A. system is situated and quickly turned it on air. Because of the rush, a piercing noise, which came from the speakers connected to the P.A., disturbed the chatter among the students and has caught their attention.

"All of you students listen right this instant! And listen very well! I am here to report to you an incident, not too long ago, that happened to me." The teacher started, trying to control his anger to uphold his image, not that he has any reputation to keep after his screaming episode.

Continuing, he related his story to the students.

"If I find out who did this, he or she will be immediately suspended! Do you hear me, you twit little prankster you are? You're definitely getting a punishment! I will demand an expulsion!"

After several minutes of complaints and rants, he ended his side, composed himself and finally turned off the system. Some other students, who was quite used to this previously, went on with what they were doing before they were interrupted, as if all of this is a normal occurrence in the school.

When the teacher was about to stand up from the chair that he was sitting on during his announcement, he found himself not be able to stand properly. He was glued to his chair. That was the last straw; He screamed on top of his lungs, that everybody could hear him in the school and this time, there was no P.A. system that amplified his voice.

Just outside the room, where the supposed rampant teacher was, a silver-haired student was leaning by the closed door of the room; its keys were twirling around the said student's index finger.

"Puri." Was what the boy had uttered before walking away with the keys hidden inside his pocket and a satisfied smirk present on his face.

* * *

_**Fake.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun has already begun to set; when the piles and piles of paperwork of the Seigaku's infamous coach was finished. The old woman can't help but feel guilty by occupying her granddaughter's time. The child was too kind for her own good that some people might take advantage of such kindness.

"You may go gather your things from your classroom, Sakuno. I'm really sorry that you had to stay behind for my sake. You could've watched the practice with your friend."

The twin-braided girl, who was being spoken to, just shook her head and smiled at the old woman before replying.

"No, it's okay grandmother; I don't mind. I'll go get them now."

A sigh escaped from the grandmother's lips, as she watched her granddaughter leaving the faculty room; As soon as she removed her sight from the child, she didn't notice the change of direction, because, she was already busy organizing her own things.

* * *

_**Truth.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Climbing up the stairway, the twin-braided girl successfully arrived to the destination she intended to go first. When she opened the door, she was met by a series of strong winds, dragging her braided hair away from her body including even the smallest strands of hair.

After a few moments of silence, the harsh winds slowly turned into a light breeze, ceasing the pull on her hair. Staring at the orange hue of the sunset, she gathered her thoughts one by one as if she was coming into a conclusion, but, the sequence of memories just messed with her head.

**.**

**"Sakuno-chan, we'll be together forever!"**

**"Un."**

**.**

**"Sa-ku-no-chan!"**

**"Ah, Itai…"**

**"Gomen, Sakuno-chan. I just can't help it."**

**"It's okay."**

**.**

**"W-What're you doing?"**

**"You're such a naïve little girl, **_**Sakuno-chan**_**."**

**The breaking of glass and a splash were the only things that echoed in her mind before losing her unconsciousness.**

**.**

"I wonder when this game of charades will end…"

A bitter smile reflected on her face.

"As if, I'd let that happen."

* * *

_Owari. See you in the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

_Zuki: That's all for the prologue. Just wait for the updates._

**Finished: May 22, 2010**


End file.
